


The library

by WalmartWriter



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/pseuds/WalmartWriter
Summary: School is starting soon and Maggie is always on point. Buying the book last minute in a library. But maybe it was the best idea she could had have...





	The library

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i cheated and takje an old fic I never finish. But honestly it,s the softer I could have with how much time I had. Enjoy!

After Noah, Maggie’s done her best to make life as comfortable as possible for both of them.

Working at  _ Sunshine’s Coffee Shop _ part-time is how she’s been doing it since he was two years old.

As usual Maggie made up her routine. Noah have been so far a really great kid and Maggie feel grateful. 

Today is a different day. Noah is going to get to school soon and Maggie have to get to the library to buy some book for school. There a way where she feel excited but nostalgic in the same time. Her routine will change to the bottom to the top. But the worst will be the emptiness of the house. The silence raising and where she will have free time for herself. 

She will almost enjoy it to have free time to do nothing. But her heart will still feel empty and she will obviously miss him as he will get to school. 

Both of them were ready to get to the library. But little did the author know that maggie wasn’t really ready to what was going to happen.

She punches out, gathers Noah’s things, and heads out with one final goodbye to the team.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of the fresh book, the almost silence and the peacefulness. There is no place on earth where Maggie would rather be.

And so far she have make Noah like books too. If there was one thing Maggie wanted Noah to have, is that desire of learning. 

Now that’s he’s officially going to school, maggie thought she should buy him new fresh book. One obligated for school and couple of other for their personal reading. 

As Maggie look at her list Noah keep trying to escape. He knew where he place was, in the kid side. But before to go Maggie had a few other book to take. 

There was only one book left to find and Noah was really hard to contain. As Maggie was just 2 feet apart the kid side she decides to let him go and check him from far away. She trusted this library as she get in it at least once a week.

She gave a double check as she finally spot the last one.  She scans the summary on the back of it, and after a moment, she places it carefully in the basket. As she look around she heard a familiar voice but she couldn’t put a name or a face on it. 

“Hey, are you lost?” the woman asks gently.

As Maggie heard the women speaking to Noah, she decide to leave the place and get to Nah and.

As she get closer, her voice had change, and her telling remember herself a part of the story. as she spot Noah, sitting on a women, reading him a book. Her heart skip a beat. 

It was her.

the beautiful redhead that always come everyday she work at the sunshine taking a coffee. She never had the guts to talk to her or give her number. But she had admit to herself she had develop a crush on her. 

Noah sometime come to work and help Maggie here and there dong little stuff. Couple of time Noah have seen Alex around. Maggie was happy he didn’t talk to stranger, but he know Alex was not one of it. 

Maggie got closer, listening to her angelic voice and look at the view. They aren’t any way she wouldn’t want to see this but everyday. 

As Alex finish the second page, she change it and raise her eye on me and blushes immediately. She stands the book away and apologie as she was going to leave. 

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to”

“It’s fine.” “How’s it end?

She looked at her surprised and took the book back as Maggie decide to sit herself next to her. This time she was going to ask for her number. 

As Alex read the rest of her story, Maggie admire her. She was so close to her face she could barely kiss her cheek. 

She look at her freckles and her hazel eye. She was just adorably cute. Aex eye flicked to me a moment as she read the last word and change page. She crack me a smile that I exchange and continue the last page blushing more. 

Alex finished the story and put the book back. Noah smiled and get close to me very happy. I thank her as I look around and she look at my basket. 

“Those are very good book. I have seen a lot of people taking it and I receive great comments about it. »

« Thanks, I jts wish one of their book could be LGBT you know cause that’s not everyone who have »

Alex smile and pointed to her right. She walk a bit and take one book. She show it in her way and Maggie grab it. It was a book cover with two penguin and it was two male. I look up at Alex and smile at me. 

I smile at her and put it in the basket. I couldn’t thank her more for what she have done. 

As I open my mouth to speak another customer went to Alex and ask her for a book. She excuse herself and leave and I shut my mouth. The only change I had to ask her out and that customer have to be there at that moment. 

I look at her go as I finish my visit in the library. I get to the cashier and let the book. Alex get out from the backstore and smile at her. She put her box away and get to the cashier. She took the book and scan it one by one. I admire her as she did her job. 

She scan the last book she purpose me and look at me. She then walk away and grab a poster. 

« There the poster for free with the book. As now one buy it yet I offer it to you! »

I crack a smile and look back at Noah. 

“What do we say?”

“Thank you!”

Alex tilt her head smiling and I took the stuff back. It was the moment to leave as we get an eye contact. My heart squeeze and I leave the library as I hold Noah hand.

. . .

We both come back home, put on the tablet the new book with the other. Noah jumped excited as I look back at the poster. 

“Can we put it on the wall, Mom?”

« Of course we can! »

Maggie slowly open the poster and put it on the wall. Making sure it was straight. She look at it with dismiss, she had miss a chance to ask the cute girl her number. 

“What’s this?”

Maggie looks down and sees Noah turning a small piece of paper in his hands.

Maggie smile a moment when she realize it was Alex number on it She finally meet the shy cute girl that come everyday to her coffee shop.

…

« It’s going to be fine you will like it »

« Noooo, I want to stay with you »

“You’ll make a lot of friends!”

“I don’t careee.”

« I will let you watch two episode of Pat patrol. »

Noah smile and leave to his class. 

« Pat patrol as an argument? Really? »

« Look, it’s the best I have for now. You’ll see when you see him more. »

Alex burst of laugh as she look at Noah get in class. 

“He’s going to be  _ fine _ .”

“I know.”

« But your still anxious. »

« No I’m no.»

“Mmhmm, yeah, sure.” Alex as she raised an elbow. 

Maggie cross her arm and look at him through his class and turn away. She breath out. Alex take her in her arm and Maggie lean in, a second to let her stress slowly disappear. 

« Okay, change my mind until we pick him up. »

“I already have a lot of ideas... » Alex wink.

Maggie raise her elbow as Alex smile pervly. 

« Have fun by yourself, I’ll get to the arcade alone. »

Alex open her mouth and close it as Maggie turn around teasingly. 

“No, don’t go without me!”

Maggie laugh as Alex join her and hold her hand.

“Can we stop at the coffee shop first please!”

“You don't have to fake and like the food to get me, you already have me. »

“But, I do like the coffee» Alex say and add “And you…”

Maggie smile as they get off the school and Alex stop her. 

« See, we made it out! I'm proud of you! »

« Alex, stop laughing of my protective mom's side. »

« Why, it’s cute. Anyway I'm laughing about the situation. »

« Mhh, mhh» 

Alex smile as she get closer and take both of her hand. She gave her a quick passionate kiss and look her in the eye. 

“Okay, let's go to the arcade.”

Maggie shaker her head as they get in the car and go. Finally they get to be together, forever. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbihonest, Sanvers as a famly is the cutest shit...


End file.
